Detective Sebastian
Detective Sebastian is a human detective in the not-too-distant future. He is portrayed by Michael Ealy. History Much of Sebastian's background is unknown. He was, however, once married to a nurse who, (a few years before the events of the first film), became a Vampire after she was bitten during a night shift at work. Despite this, the two of them managed to make a life for themselves for a few years without any incident. During the savage Purge, engineered by Antigen, Federal forces were conducting door-to-doors, and were about to knock on theirs. Rather than be captured and executed in a public spectacle, and knowing that Sebastian would also be in trouble if he was revealed to have been harboring an "Infected", Sebastian's wife decided to take her fate into her own hands and commit suicide to protect him. After telling him she loved him one last time, she opened the curtains and let the sunlight in, giving herself a quick, dignified death and sparing her husband any trouble from federal authorities. As a result of witnessing her death firsthand, Sebastian is sympathetic to Vampires, instead of regarding them as carriers of a disease that must be eradicated, which is the official policy. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Detective Sebastian's first appearence in Awakening is at the scene of a mutilated body. While Sebastian has to talk his rookie detective partner out of jumping to conclusions, Selene, following the visions and the sounds of police sirens, stays out of sight and eavesdrops on the discussion between them from up high. While Selene takes note of Sebastian keeping a witchhunt from being started, Sebastian catches a glimpse of Selene. While still processing the scene, Detective Sebastian is called to investigate another report, this time of a breakout at Antigen. At Antigen, Detective Sebastian is seen by Dr. Jacob Lane, who tries to misinform him that, while a test subject did indeed get loose, it has been destroyed. However, Sebastian and his rookie partner know that Lane is lying, as they have been sent photographic proof of an Immortal jumping from one of Antigen's windows. While his rookie partner offers to do the report, Sebastian says he'll do it instead. Later, Detective Sebastian scrutinizes security camera shots of a woman matching the description of the Immortal who escaped from Antigen. The next day, after the Lycans have nearly wiped out one of the last remaining Vampire Covens, Selene, recalling Sebastian from the crime scene from the night before, and believing that he may know something that could aid her in her search for her missing daughter, confronts him with a gun in the seclusion of the police underground carpark. Sebastian, however, calls her bluff with the gun, saying that she wouldn't need one to kill him. In the privacy of the police archives, Sebastian shares what he does know and what he suspects: A few months earlier, a friend of his had sent him files he'd been investigating, the files in question detailed 200 suspected Lycan captures, every case was investigated, and every blood test came back negative. This had caused Sebastian's friend to wonder if Antigen may be covering something up. The files Sebastian was sent had arrived two days after the friend in question had been found to have committed suicide. Sebastian feared that this conspiracy may go all the way "up to the top". Selene, however, noting the Antigen logos on all of the reports, figures the conspiracy is centred around Antigen instead. As Selene prepares to lay siege to Antigen, Sebastian offers to help and asks her what she wants him to do. On the drive over to Antigen, Sebastian notes that Selene is unaffected by the sunlight and inquires, and she tells him that it was "a gift" that came from Alexander Corvinus, a name that he recognizes. He then reveals the story of his wife and what happened to her, and Selene is sympathetic. As Selene makes her way up through Antigen, Sebastian secures the outside security desk and guides her through to where her daughter is being taken, though he has problems getting a response from her when she discovers Michael Corvin. While Selene is unresponsive, Sebastian takes it upon himself to intercept the van with Dr. Lane and Eve in it. While attempting to take on Jacob Lane by himself, he recieves a timely rescue from Eve, having come to from the sleeping gas that had been used on her. Although injured during the fight, Sebastian survives, even managing to kill a few of the Lycans in the company with well-placed bullets. As police are arriving, Sebastian tells them he'll send the approaching police units in the wrong direction, while giving Selene and the others time to escape. Trivia * It is unmentioned whenever or not "Sebastian" is Detective Sebastian's first or last name. * Despite Viktor's efforts to re-write history, it appears that a few might have taken the "ridiculus legend" of the Corvinus Clan more seriously. In Awakening, when Selene mentions Alexander Corvinus's name, Detective Sebastian recognises the name. It is likely that he had heard of Alexander Corvinus through his late wife, who would likely have approached other Vampires after she was bitten, and, (among other things), would have learned of the legend of Alexander Corvinus. It is also possible that this is a goof. * Provided that the events of Awakening are all still based in Budapest and Hungary, Detective Sebastian's nationality would be African-European, like Death Dealer, Kahn. Quotes Gallery Michael-Ealy-Underworld-4-Awakening-image-slice.jpg Michael-Ealy-in-Underworld-Awakening-2012-Movie-Image.jpg sebastian.jpg|Sebastian with a Sage Control Ordnance Deuce Revolution "grenade launcher". guns.jpg|Sebastian with a Taurus Judge revolver. underworld-awakening.jpg|Sebastian and Lane, talking about Eve. Help! selene.jpg|Sebastian helping Selene protect Vamps. es:Detective Sebastian Category:Character Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Humank